Stasi
The Ministerium für Staatssicherheit (known simply as the Stasi), is the official secret police for the GDR (East Germany). Who's headquarters are stationed at the Ministry of State Secrecy (simply known as the MSS) The Stasi preform a wide range of operations both in and outside East Germany, with there well known aptitude for criminal psychology (with every member requiring a degree at the Sturnabtielunge University in East Germany) the Stasi are a feared apparatus of the communist system, with a fierce loyalty and calculated dedication to the 'Socialist Ideals' of their motherland. The Stasi however ran by the government do not hold an open existence, instead their ways are shrouded in mystery and hysteria. A well known West German writer, Otto Krieslerstam, once said in an interview with the Israel Informative Post that "in East Germany there is a word that makes men tremble and makes children flee, it's the Stasi". There has been countless human rights abuse allegations brought before the GC, and yet not one has ended in any criminal justice as due to the UDPRK veto on GC investigations. The so called mother branch of the Stasi is the Siwan, the UDPRKs' secret police, who scrutinise and share its surveillance with East Germany as well as the KGB and the Taiwu (Under Comminform, the Communist Information Bureau). The Siwan were the forerunner to the Stasi in the early days of East Germany and with the aid of ex Gestapo officials conceived a new order to maintain new party discipline. The Baglite Commando ''' Although the Stasi serve ultimately 'Socialism' there duties are more practical. With there training some members may be allowed to join the Baglite Commando, which is the bodyguard of the East German President. In her new book 'At Arms Length', Joanne Styles (a Crysantheum autho) writes about the Baglite Commando and their training. She says 'the Baglite Commando have the sharpest eyes and the swiftest hands, it takes a special type of man or machine, to have the physical and mental capabilities illustrated by those who serve within its brave and bombastic brotherhood'. The Director of the Stasi, Sepp Dietrich and the Commissar of the Baglite Commando, Bruno Gessher are seldom away from the President's entourage. '''The Foreign Intelligence Service Another wider contribution the Stasi make is that to the Foreign Intelligence Service (F.I.S.) which is the Soviet Unions' spying network inside France, the Crysantheum Empire, West Germany and the Republic of Israel. This arguably largest spying network, is funded by all members of the Soviet Union and is comprised of their best secret police forces. The Stasi here mainly operate in West Germany, with its easy access and no language barrier. This fear of secret listening posts, observation locations and information leaks has confounded and intimidated many international security services. To this day the SU claims that the F.I.S. has up to 90 members in each capital, as well as the F.I.S. controlling 32 official foreign governmental positions (It must be stated that there is in turn no evidence given by the SU to back this up). Only two cases have occurred, one when the French special forces detained Jean Returé (a police detective) as a Soviet spy gathering information for the SU, on Paris underground gang networks who insight socialist revolutionary tendencies. His F.I.S. listening post can still be found in Paris today. The second was in 1979 when the Crysantheum secret police Section 31 lead a raid on a F.I.S. listening post which was transmitting information on Section 31. In an attempt to gain Sections 31s' knowledge on political prisoners. Einsatzkommando Cobra The Einsatzkommando Cobra, are the elite special forces of the GDR. Although very little is known on their training, they have made several public appearances. The most prominent in 1965 where several members of the 'Terrorist Cell', Israeli Republicans held 19 members of the Chrysantheum embassy hostages for 32 hours. After hostage negotiation the Einsatzkommando Cobra were scrambled to 'neutralize the terrorists and secure the embassy workers' (direct orders from Reinhard Sternritter- Director of the Einsatzkommando Cobra). After a 13 minute siege and no civilian casualties the Einsatzkommando Cobra had been a magnet for world attention. Although boasting many secret successes they have yet to be brought back into the public eye.